Shinkenger vs Kyoryuger: Monochromatic World
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. R&R mult pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I know Kyoryuger isn't finished yet but I couldn't help myself XD I had to write this before I went insane! The dream I had the other night starring a certain Kyoryuger was evidence enough that I'm a official fangirl of his now haha. Therefore I decided to write this out.**

**Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. **

**Sentai Groups: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**This story is dedicated to my sis (you know who you are) for always being a fan of my writings hahaha. It's awesome becoming friends with you! Let's get together one day in England for a spot of tea! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Monochromatic World**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Shinkengers vs Kyoryugers**

Amy wandered through the streets of Tokyo with Utsusemimaru beside her. The two managed to sneak away from the rest of their friends to spend some time together. It was a secret that neither were willing to reveal just yet. Ever since the Horned Brave saw through the facade of the samurai, she began to develop feelings for him while teaching him their modern ways. It took a while for the Thundering Brave to open up -due to his awkwardness around girls- but he also managed to confess in the end. Now the two hung out together regularly.

"Amy-dono where exactly are we going?"

"To a desert restaurant," replied Amy with a big grin.

They walked down a couple of blocks more and halted in front of a restaurant. Pictures and photos of deserts decorated the window frames, enticing the local community to go inside for a sweet bite. Pulling the door open, Amy stepped inside with Utsusemimaru following closely. There were six people in front of them as they got in line.

The Thundering Brave sensed a strong presence nearby and he craned his neck around the shop to look. Then turning his attention back to the line, he realized it was coming from in front of him. A young man with black hair, surrounded by five people.

"Utchy? What's wrong?" Amy pulled on his sleeve.

He blinked and tore his gaze away. "No. It's nothing Amy-dono."

* * *

Ordering their treats from the counter and receiving their ices five minutes later, the two Kyoryugers found a vacant table near one of the windows and snagged it. Shoveling a bit of ice onto the spoon, Utsusemimaru took a hesitant bite. To his delight a sweet flavor exploded on his tongue.

"This is really good," he commented.

"Deshou?" agreed Amy.

The two ate their treats happily, casually chatting about the various battles they had against the Deboss Army so far. Amy enjoyed these chats, as it allowed her to learn more about the samurai. They were almost finished with their ices when screams distracted the duo.

Jumping on their feet they raced out of the shop to find people screaming and fleeing the area. Before they could react, six more people ran by, except towards the opposite direction of the fleeing bystanders.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, looking around in confusion.

"Let's find out," replied the samurai.

* * *

Hiding behind two pillars to observe the scene, the duo saw the five people confronted a strange-looking monster. Utsusemimaru trained his eyes onto the dark-haired male from the restaurant.

"Listen!" Amy whispered.

They watched as the group pulled out strange devices, flipped them open, then wrote words in the air. Straining his ears as his head tilted to the side, the samurai managed to make out what they were saying.

"Ippitsu Sojou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

The group transformed before their very eyes. Amy couldn't help but jump up and down excitedly while exclaiming happily. Utsusemimaru chuckled at her antics. They continued watching as the red warrior pulled out a sword.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Chiaki."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger! Maeru!"

Amy looked at the Thundering Brave. "Shinkenger?"

He shrugged.

They observed the six warriors -Shinkengers- fight the monster but neither could put a finger as to what exactly the monster was. It looked like a cross between a Deboss creation but didn't quite exactly fit in. More importantly were the six mysterious warriors. Weren't the Kyoryugers the current defenders of the peace? Where did this group come from?

A sudden bolt of energy erupting forth from the monster sent the six warriors airborne and Amy gasped out loud.

"Utchy! They need help!"

Not being one to stand aside when others were in danger, Utsusemimaru nodded and they pulled out their respective Zyudenchi and held it out.

"Brave In!" they cried together, pressing down on the button.

Amy inserted her Zyudenchi into the mouth of her Gaburivolver and spun the cylinder. Utsusemimaru inserted his into the mouth of his Gaburi Changer.

"Iza jinjo ni Kyoryu Change!" he announced.

**Gaburincho Dricera!**

**Gaburincho Pteragordon! **

Music filled the air as they started doing a short dance before lifting their devices up.

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

* * *

Jumping into the fight with their weapons drawn, Amy fired several shots at the monster while Utsusemimaru stood in front of the warriors with his Zandar Thunder drawn.

"Who are you?" the red warrior questioned.

"We'll talk later," replied the samurai as he lunged forward.

Joining Amy in the fight the two Kyoryugers slashed and shot at the monster. Growing smart to their moves the monster threw out white ribbon-like threads at the duo, mobilizing their movements as electricity jolted them. Pulling out her Gaburicaliber Amy slashed at the ribbons, cutting them free of their bonds.

Slashing with their swords they renewed their assault and managed to overpower the monster, forcing it into a corner of the square. Opening their Zyuden Mobuckle the two removed batteries from within. Amy inserted one battery into the mouth of the sword and cocked it, while Utsusemimaru loaded all three of his into his weapon and also cocked it.

**Vamola! **

Taking careful aim at the monster the two prepared to finish it off when the samurai caught something being thrown at Amy.

"Amy-dono!" he pushed her out of the way and took the hit.

An icy cold sensation began spreading through his body, forcing him to his knees as Amy knelt next to him in alarm. "Utchy!"

"I-I am fine," he managed to say while getting back on his feet.

"Impossible! You've been hit with my needles!" the monster cried in a feminine voice.

"Let's end this," he said.

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Amy announced.

Whirling his weapon around once and stabbing it in the ground, Utsusemimaru struggled to remain upright as he unleashed his finishing move. "Brave Finish Raiden Zanko!"

The monster was sent flying backwards but did not explode as the duo had hoped, instead it escaped into cracks and vanished from sight. Utsusemimaru fell backwards into Amy's arms as the needles took effect.

"Utchy! Utchy!"

The warriors from before ran over to them as the Horned Brave held her friend. Looking up at the red warrior through her visor, Amy pleaded with him to help.

"Please! Help him!"

Kneeling down on one leg while looking Utsusemimaru up and down, the red warrior placed a hand on his shoulder. Amy watched as his palm glowed red, and seconds later her friend stopped shivering. The samurai reverted back to his civilian form and the Horned Brave did the same.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully.

The warriors also reverted back to their civilian form and Amy was shocked to find they were all...so young.

"Who are you?" the ravenette asked.

Amy swallowed nervously. "I'm Amy. This is Utsusemimaru or Utchy for short. We're members of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers."

"Kyoryugers?"

"Yes."

The two noticed the others scratching their heads in confusion and whispering amongst themselves. One sharp look from the same ravenette had them all shut up.

"My name is Shiba Takeru, the 19th lord of the Shiba clan and leader of the Shinkengers," introduced Takeru.

"Tono! You shouldn't reveal your status so easily!" one of the men cried.

"Can it Ryuunosuke!" snapped another male.

"Chiaki! Ryuunosuke!" reprimanded Takeru.

Utsusemimaru sat up slowly. "I thank you for your help Takeru-dono but what exactly did you do to me?"

Before Takeru could answer his question the entourage heard new voices and whirled around.

"Amy! Utchy!" Daigo waved his hand in the air.

"King! Guys!" Amy cried.

The Kyoryugers were united as the rest of their team ran over. Amy helped the samurai to his feet but he still leaned on her for support.

"What happened to Utchy?" Souji asked.

"He got hit with some weird needles," replied Amy.

Daigo seemed to register the presence of others and turned around to find six people staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Shinkengers," replied Takeru.

"Shinkengers?"

"Tono we should do this back at the mansion," one of the males said.

* * *

The Spirit Base of the Kyoryugers paled in comparison to the Shiba Mansion. Every member of the Kyoryugers were all in awe at the décor of the place, having been reminded of the past history of Japan. Even Utsusemimaru couldn't help but marvel at it.

"This way," the ravenette said as he led them down the hall into the meeting area.

The Kyoryugers stood awkwardly.

"Now then. My name is Shiba Takeru and these are my vassals."

Utsusemimaru wasn't surprised.

"Vassals? Are you like a lord or something?" Daigo asked.

"Yes. I am the 19th head of the Shiba clan," Takeru announced.

Amy couldn't take it anymore and jumped into the conversation. "What did you do to Utchy back there?"

"I channeled some of my Fire Mojikara into his body to keep the power of those ice needles at bay."

"Tono what was that back there? It looked like a Gedoushuu but not exactly."

Takeru shook his head, also baffled by its appearance. "It looked like a Gedoushuu but not quite...like it's been combined with something else."

"How long will it last?" Amy asked.

"I cannot say but I've read about those needles before. They belong to a Gedoushuu named Yuki-Onna."

"But she's nothing more than pure myth," Ian interjected.

"The Gedoushuu are not myths," Takeru stated bluntly.

The Horned Brave cast a worried glance at her samurai, who was currently holding his left hand over his chest like he was in pain.

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Defeat Yuki-Onna and it will go away but there is one catch."

All eyes turned towards the lord of the Shiba clan.

"Whoever gets hit with her needles will suffer pain every time they think of their loved one."

No one noticed both Amy and Utsusemimaru widening their eyes in shock.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Kyoryuger isn't finished yet but I couldn't help myself XD I had to write this before I went insane! The dream I had the other night starring a certain Kyoryuger was evidence enough that I'm a official fangirl of his now haha. Therefore I decided to write this out.**

**Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. **

**Sentai Groups: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**This story is dedicated to my sis (you know who you are) for always being a fan of my writings hahaha. It's awesome becoming friends with you! Let's get together one day in England for a spot of tea! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Monochromatic World**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alliance**

For the remainder of the day the Kyoryugers remained the Shiba Mansion. The two groups tried to come up with theories as the what exactly Yuki-Onna was. Meanwhile Amy Utsusemimaru occupied a corner of the room, with the former biting her lips in worry over the latter's condition. She was about to say something when Daigo broke the silence.

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Kiryuu Daigo, but everyone calls me King. The others are Ian, Souji, Nobuharu, Amy, and Utsusemimaru or Utchy for short."

Takeru inclined his head. "Like I said earlier, I am Takeru. My vassals are Mako, Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta, and Ryuunosuke."

The teams exchanged greetings.

"Now tell us again exactly who the Kyoryugers are," Takeru said.

"We fight alongside dinosaur partners against the Deboss Army," explained Ian.

Mako cocked her head. "Dinosaurs? But they're extinct!"

Daigo smirked. "That's what I thought too."

"What we need to know right now is how to save Utchy!" interjected a flustered Amy.

Takeru glanced at one of the scrolls lying atop the table. It was a scroll passed down by the Shiba Clan. When Kaoru adopted him as her son, he inherited everything from her. This was one of the many treasures. Now he unfurled it across the length of the wooden surface.

"The only way to save a person hit with the needles of Yuki-Onna is to use her tears."

"Tears?" Amy blinked.

* * *

A figure clad in white holding a staff walked along the corridor of the Rokumon Junk. The figure wore a white kimono with golden threads woven into the fabric to mimic phoenixes and dragons. Bandages were wrapped around her eyes, and a thin veil shielded her face.

"Yuki-Onna," Shitari greeted.

"I have returned," answered Yuki-Onna.

Footsteps echoed behind the two but Shitari wasn't alarmed.

"You must be Hyakumen Shinkan Chaos," he said, lifting up his huge head to greet the newcomer.

"And you are Hone no Shitari," answered the High Priest.

The High Priest held a hand out and the small Gedou grasped it firmly. As the only remaining survivor of the Gedoushuu race after the defeat of Doukoku, Shitari waited quietly and patiently on the Sanzu River for the perfect chance to strike back. Now he finally found it.

"I must thank you for infusing some of your powers into Yuki-Onna. She is one of the more powerful Gedoushuu and with your essence, she will be unstoppable."

"Do not thank me. She will be the ultimate weapon in bringing down those pesky Kyoryugers, and will also help revive Deboss-sama."

Shitari chuckled. "I was observing the scene earlier. It seems the Shinkenger had a hard time as well."

Yuki-Onna lifted her veiled head up slightly. "I used needles on one of the Kyoryugers," she informed them.

The smaller Gedoushuu cackled with delight. "Did you now? Excellent work my dear!"

"What exactly does her needles do?" inquired Chaos.

"Yuki-Onna is unique in that she possesses a deadly weapon known as 'Needles of Passion.' Whoever is hit with them will slowly freeze from the inside out every time he or she thinks of their loved ones. The more they think about them, the faster the poison will spread. It is incurable. A true weapon of destruction!" explained Shitari with glee.

"There is a cure for it though isn't there?"

"Yes. A single tear from her is enough to rid the poison. However rest assured. Like her name implies, Yuki-Onna has a heart of ice. Getting her to cry is next to impossible."

The rings on Yuki-Onna's staff rattled.

* * *

By nightfall the Kyoryugers decided to spend the evening at the Shiba Mansion. Daigo contacted Torin to update their status to the Wise God. Having already eaten their evening meal, they were now being shown the guest rooms. Amy automatically partnered up with Utsusemimaru, eliciting looks of surprise from her teammates until she said he needed to be looked after. King and Ian chose to share a room, leaving Nobuharu with Souji. After saying goodnight to her team, the Horned Brave went inside the room she shared.

"Utchy how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

The Thundering Brave sat up on the futon. He smiled at her but that smile turned into a grimace as he held a hand against his chest. Dropping to her knees next to the samurai, Amy rested a hand on his arm.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"I'm alright Amy-dono."

She knew he wasn't. "Why did you push me away earlier?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt," replied the samurai, giving her a pained smile.

Amy frowned at his answer while using a hand to brush away some of his bangs.

"I can't believe King reacted the way he did," she said with a giggle.

"Well it is hard to persuade them you were merely "taking care" of me as you said," Utsusemimaru recalled.

"Do you think they know?"

He shrugged.

Huddling closer to the samurai, Amy rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while with the Horned Brave gently tracing patterns on his palm.

"Let's get some rest," he said after a while.

* * *

Mako entered the room she shared with Takeru and noticed he was still awake. Knowing the look on his face, the Samurai of Heaven knelt next to her lord and took his hand in her own.

"Takeru?"

Said lord blinked at her.

"Something is on your mind isn't it?" Mako said with a knowing expression.

Takeru rubbed his head wearily. "I thought the Gedoushuu were no more...yet that Yuki-Onna from earlier..."

She rubbed soothing circles against his shoulders. "We'll face it together as a team. This time we even have help too."

"How will we know if those Kyoryugers are reliable or not?" argued the Samurai of Fire.

"Remember how we were in the past Takeru, and you will learn to trust these new warriors."

The 19th lord turned his head towards the window. "The past is different from what we are facing now."

"It's not any different than what is happening right now. That man, Utsusemimaru was it?, saved his friend's life by taking those needles. If it weren't for them, then the person hit could've been you Takeru."

Takeru remained silent.

Kame and Shishi Origami crawled out of their owner's pockets and curled up in a corner together. Mako smiled at the scene, beckoning Takeru under the covers.

* * *

The next morning Utsusemimaru was the first to awake within the quiet Shiba Mansion. Glancing over to the still slumbering figure of Amy cuddled up against the blankets, the samurai silently slipped out of the room for some fresh air. Wandering down the wooden corridors the samurai was suddenly reminded of the time he spent serving his previous lord. Somehow he managed to make his way into the garden and stepped outside under the blue skies.

He stared out into the horizon, the wind gently blowing through his ponytail.

"You're awake early aren't you?" a voice behind said.

He whirled around to find the lord of the house leaning against one of the wooden pillars.

"You are...Takeru-dono," the samurai said after a moment of thinking.

Takeru joined the samurai. "You're a samurai aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Judging by the way you dress and how you talk...you're not from this era are you?"

Utsusemimaru gave a soft laugh. "Again you are sharp Takeru-dono. I am not of this era. I come from the Sengoku period."

Takeru arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"It's a rather long story that I do not wish to repeat."

Sensing the samurai will not go on further about his past, Takeru took a deep breath of crisp air and stared out into the sky. "The peace is threatened...that girl, Amy, you love her don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know the look too well. She loves you and you love her. Otherwise those needles wouldn't have taken effect on you."

"So you noticed..." murmured the Thundering Brave.

Folding his legs underneath him the Samurai of Fire sat down on the grass. "A samurai must notice his surroundings."

"So you are one as well aren't you Takeru-dono?"

"I am."

"I would love to cross blades with you but given my condition, I'm afraid I'll have to wait."

Takeru chuckled. "Do not worry about it. More importantly there is a proposition for your team."

Utsusemimaru cocked his head to the side. "I am not the leader. You should talk to King-dono about that."

* * *

Daigo and Ian emerged from their room looking rather flustered, prompting the rest of their members to giggle as they passed by. It wasn't their fault. They were awoken in the morning by some sort of Origami things that had somehow wandered into their room, causing Daigo to wake up and startle Ian, thus one thing led to another and the two ended up lying on top of each other.

"King if you _ever _tell anyone about what just happened, I will shoot you in your sleep!" threatened the Bullet Brave as he came out of the room.

The Fanged Brave snorted. "Like hell I'll tell anyone."

"Good," muttered Ian.

They rounded the corner and noticed the Shinkengers seated across the floor. Takeru looked up the moment Daigo entered, and beckoned at him with a finger.

"King I have a proposition for you," he called.

"What is it?"

"We need to form an alliance."

The Kyoryugers turned to their leader for a response, and knew immediately from the smile on his face what his answer was.

"Of course."

Takeru gave a rarely seen smile. "Now we need to-"

A loud jingling sound interrupted the conversation as a Kuroko came forward with a long stick, while another followed behind with a map. One quick look at the number and the position, Takeru stood up and turned to his vassals.

"Let's go!"

"Yes!"

The Kyoryugers trailed behind the Shinkengers as they ran out the door.

* * *

When both groups arrived they were greeted by Yuki-Onna standing in the center of the field. She looked absolutely out of place. Her clothing paled in comparison to the colorful landscape around her. The whiteness of her outfit made the Gedoushuu seem other-worldly. Like a angel descended from heaven.

"There she is!" Takeru said as they stopped 10 feet in front of her.

"I bid you welcome Shinkengers and Kyoryugers," she said in a rather serene voice.

"What exactly are you?" shouted the Samurai of Fire.

Laughter filled the air around the party as Shitari and Chaos materialized from a crack between the rocks. Standing together the Deboss High Priest and Gedoushuu seemed to stand out beside the white-clad Yuki-Onna.

"She is a cross between a Gedou and Deboss!" cackled Shitari gleefully.

"A cross between..." Daigo trailed off.

"That's right. You pesky Kyoryugers have meddled in our affairs long enough. Today will be the day of your death!" Chaos declared, pointing a finger directly at Daigo.

"We won't let you!" Takeru pulled out his Shodophone.

Chaos snapped his fingers and Nanashi Renjyuus and Zorimas appeared.

"Ippitsu Sojou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

Daigo lost no time and pulled out his Zyudenchi. The rest of his team did the same while also taking out their Gaburivolver.

"Brave In!"

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

Both teams transformed.

Takeru pulled out his Shinkenmaru. "ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Chiaki."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

Daigo stepped forward and raised both hands into the air dramatically.

"Kiba no Yusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Raimei no Yuusha! KyoryuGold!"

The Shinkengers took up their position beside their lord. "Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger! Maeru!"

All six Kyoryugers slammed a hand on the ground and jumped back up with it raised. "Shiji saikyo no brave! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

Utsusemimaru finished the call. "Ten ikarite aku o kiru!"

* * *

Yuki-Onna slammed her staff into the ground and the Nanashi Renjyuus and Zorimas ran forward to engage both teams in combat.

Mako and Kotoha teamed up against a group of Nanashi, slashing and hacking at them. Noticing one trying to sneak up on the Samurai of Earth, the Samurai of Heaven jumped into the air and kicked it away from her friend. Standing back to back the two females had the same thought. Pulling out their personal disks from their belt compartments, they spun it and jumped into the air again.

"Tenchi no Mai!" they cried, slashing down together.

Their group of Nanashi exploded.

"Kotoha! Nee-san! Duck!" Chiaki called out.

They ducked just in time as a group of Nanashi sailed over their heads. Kotoha gave a little yelp when she felt a blade graze the tip of her visor, grateful for the helmet shielding her face from harm.

"Chiaki!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

The Kyoryugers were occupied with a wave of Zorima coming right at them. All of them took out their Gaburicalibers -minus Ian- and started slashing. The Bullet Brave stood high up on a stack of cans, aiming carefully while firing perfect shots at stray Zorima.

Pulling out a Zyudenchi from his Mobuckle, Souji inserted it into the mouth of his sword and cocked it. Then he whirled into the air to avoid more attacks while preparing his finishing move.

"Zyuden Brave Slash!"

With his group of Zorima eliminated Souji turned to help Nobuharu with his group, leaving Amy to defend Utsusemimaru from attacks. Despite feeling the pain of the needles coursing through his veins, the Thundering Brave managed to take down an impressive amount of Zorima before falling on his knees.

"Utchy!" Amy quickly switched to her Gaburivolver and shot several Zorima around the samurai.

The samurai lifted up his head. "Amy-dono! Look out!"

She spun around to find several Zorima ganging up on her, but were shot down by bullets.

"Thanks Ian!" she called.

Ian gave her a signal and moved on to join the fight.

* * *

While their team members were fending off the foot soldiers, Daigo and Takeru focused their attention on Yuki-Onna. Facing the Gedoushuu side by side, the two red warriors prepared themselves for a fight. Crouching into a offensive position, the Samurai of Fire lunged forward with his Shinkenmaru to slash, but found his sword blocked by a staff.

"Do not make me fight," Yuki-Onna said impassively.

"It is our duty to destroy any Gedoushuu and protect the world," Takeru replied, gripping the hilt tighter.

With strength impossible for a female Gedoushuu, Yuki-Onna flung the 19th lord backwards against the mountain side. The impact knocked the wind out of Takeru. Daigo jumped in right before the staff could hit the samurai. He timed that with a kick and managed to draw some distance between himself and the Gedoushuu.

Takeru got back up on his feet and reached for his Shishi Disk. Placing this on the hilt of his Shinkenmaru, the 19th lord spun it and raised it into the air.

"Kaen no Mai!"

Flames erupted forth from his sword and managed to hit Yuki-Onna on the chest, making her stagger backwards a few more feet as she held a hand against her chest.

"That's it! Fire!" Takeru said.

Daigo smirked and pulled out a Zyudenchi. "Then let's hit her with fire."

Once more Takeru spun the disk on his Shinkenmaru while Daigo inserted the Zyudenchi into his sword and cocked it.

**Allomerus! **

The length of the Gaburicaliber was engulfed in flames. Together the two slashed the air in front of them, generating a heat wave of pure energy which was sent flying in Yuki-Onna's direction. She toppled backwards into a rock.

"King!"

"Tono!"

The rest of their team regrouped with their leaders, having finished off all the Nanashi Renjyuus and Zorimas from earlier.

Yuki-Onna was unscathed as she stepped off from the rock. Not a single scratch could be seen on her anywhere, despite having been hit with her supposedly fatal element.

"No way!" Daigo exclaimed.

"It can't be!" added Takeru.

Reaching into the obi sash of her kimono, Yuki-Onna removed long thin needles and held them in her hand. Lifting them up to her face, she blew on the needles and infused them with her essence. Quick as lightning she threw them at the two groups.

"Look out!"

Takeru was pushed out of the way by Mako, who took the hit for her lord and cried out as the needles embedded themselves into her skin.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha also took the hit for the Samurai of Wood.

"Utchy!" Amy noticed some of the needles flying towards the samurai.

She moved to cover him but the Thundering Brave grabbed her in his arms and spun around, allowing more needles to hit his already fatigued body.

"No!"

* * *

With both teams occupied over her needles Yuki-Onna moved in to deliver the finishing blow to them all. Raising her staff in the air while mumbling words under her breath, the tip of her weapon began to glow white as she prepared to unleash a snowstorm capable of freezing anything and everything in its path. Just as she was about to point it at the two teams, the melodic sounds of a flute filled the air. Her ears picked up the familiar melody and she gasped softly. Then abruptly she disappeared in a flurry of snow.

"What on earth just happened?" Daigo asked in confusion.

"Utchy! Utchy!" Amy shook the samurai as he fainted in her arms.

Takeru reverted back to his civilian form while cradling Mako on his lap. Her lips had turned blue and her forehead covered in a cold sweat. Nearby Chiaki did the same with Kotoha.

"T-T-Takeru," Mako stuttered.

He gripped her hand in his, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Sending some of his Fire Mojikara into her body, Mako sighed as the cold faded away if briefly.

"Takeru! Do something!" Chiaki cried.

Kotoha was shivering uncontrollably. Feeling himself grow fatigued and exhausted, the 19th lord nonetheless channeled some of his Mojikara into the Samurai of Earth, and then to the Thundering Brave.

"Thank you!" Amy said gratefully.

It was all Takeru could do to nod before he fell forward.

"Tono!"

* * *

Tsukumaro lowered his flute and sighed softly, eyes gazing out into the horizon as the mountain wind ruffled his hair and clothing. Since the Gaorangers disbanded after Tetomu retreated back to the Sky Island Animarium with the Power Animals, the former GaoSilver traveled the world with his companion.

"Silver? What's the matter?" Sae called as she stood beside him.

He shook his head and looked at her with a smile. "It's nothing. Just reminiscing."

She slipped her hand into his. "About Tetomu?"

"No. Something in the past...a regret I never managed to resolve."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, having never heard of him mention anything about his past life. Since returning him to his human form from the influence of the Dark Mask which transformed him into Rouki, Sae chose not to ask him anything, respecting his privacy and knowing he'll reveal it to her when he's ready.

"Don't worry about it White. It's nothing that important anymore. In any case let's go home shall we?"

"Yes."

They turned to leave the mountain but Tsukumaro screeched to a halt when he spotted a figure standing in front of him. Sae felt her love grow tense and flicked her gaze to where he was looking and gasped softly. An apparition of a Heian period warrior stood before the two.

"_Shirogane_," the apparition murmured.

"T-Tsubaki?" Tsukumaro whispered in disbelief.

"_It pleases me that you still remember your old friend,_" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Why are you here? You...you perished a thousand years ago trying to contain me..."

Tsubaki was an ancient Gaoranger. One of the members who trapped Tsukumaro when he became Rouki to prevent the destruction of the world.

"_I am here because there is something I must tell you. GaoGod gave me an ethereal form so that you may help restore balance to the world." _

Sae watched silently from the side.

"What's going on?" questioned Tsukumaro.

"_Utsusemimaru is in trouble." _

The former warrior's eyes widened even more. "H-He's alive?"

"_Yes." _

"Where is he?"

"_He is fighting for his life right now Shirogane. Only you can help save him. Find him. Find him and help him."  
_

Tsubaki began to flicker.

"Wait! Find him where? Don't leave me like this!"

"_Follow the wind my old friend. It will guide you to him. I cannot maintain this form any longer but know that my spirit shall fight alongside you even in death. It was an honor to call you my brother,_" Tsubaki said before fading from view.

"Tsubaki!"

Tsukumaro noticed flecks of light floating towards the heaven and he tilted his head skyward. Tears falling down his face, dripping into the collar of his shirt.

"What's going on Silver?"

"I must find him...he's in trouble," Tsukumaro breathed.

"Who?" Sae frowned slightly.

"A friend of mine."

* * *

Utsusemimaru was being carried by Daigo after fallen unconscious from the needles. Amy walked quietly alongside her leader. As much as she wanted to reach out and link her hand through the samurai's, she refrained from doing so knowing her team was watching.

"Utchy..."

Ian clasped her on the shoulder. "He'll pull through."

"That's right Amy. Utchy is a strong warrior," added Souji.

Amy bit her lips in worry, not exactly feeling the comfort of her friends.

"Don't worry Amy. I promise to you we'll fix Utchy," Daigo said from the front.

The Horned Brave nodded, knowing she had the back up of her team no matter what happened.

"Let's just get him back to the Spirit Base," she said after a while.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know Kyoryuger isn't finished yet but I couldn't help myself XD I had to write this before I went insane! The dream I had the other night starring a certain Kyoryuger was evidence enough that I'm a official fangirl of his now haha. Therefore I decided to write this out.**

**Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. **

**Sentai Groups: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**This story is dedicated to my sis (you know who you are) for always being a fan of my writings hahaha. It's awesome becoming friends with you! Let's get together one day in England for a spot of tea! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Monochromatic World**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Revelations**

Wise God Torin was pacing around the Spirit Base wondering when the team would return when said team appeared through one of the portals. No one said anything until Utsusemimaru was laid on one of the sun chairs. Amy stayed by his side while Daigo placed his weapon on the stone table.

"What happened?" Torin asked.

"We ran into a new enemy and Utchy was hit," explained Ian.

"New enemy? What do you mean?"

While Daigo and the others filled the ancient spirit in on what had transpired while they were gone, Amy remained by the samurai's side. She was currently wiping his forehead with a wet cloth while he remained unconscious. The color had returned to his lips due in part to Takeru's doing but the Horned Brave had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

"How is he doing?" Torin asked the girl as they joined her side.

Amy bit her lips. "He's been unconscious for a while. I don't know if he'll wake up."

"You said a man named Takeru did something to him?"

The Fanged Brave nodded his head. "He channeled some of his Fire Mojikara into his body to hold back the effects of the needle."

"I would like to meet this Takeru."

"We can ask them to come here!" Daigo suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course!" Ian and Nobuharu jumped up alongside their team member.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here and help Amy watch Utchy," Souji said.

Giving a brief look to the Slashing Brave, Amy got up to re-wet the towel while Ian, Nobuharu, and Daigo headed up to the surface to find Takeru. Souji followed the Horned Brave and leaned against one of the walls, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her work.

"You like Utchy don't you?"

The abrupt question caused Amy to drop the towel in the sink. "What are you talking about Souji-kun?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"King and the others may not see it but I can tell. Takeru said those needles will only take effect when the one hit thinks of their loved ones. Utchy wouldn't be like this unless he had feelings for someone. Given that Yayoi is away with Doctor Ulshade and the feelings she has for King, there's only one other female member of the team left and that's you." the Slashing Brave deduced.

"You're as sharp as always Souji-kun," Amy answered after a while.

"How long has it been going on?"

"A few days after we rescued Utchy from Dogold's armor. It just happened so fast. We connected so well and a days later I found out I liked him. It took him a while to confess though," giggled the Horned Brave as she recalled the scene.

Souji gave a rarely seen smile at his friend. "I'm surprised King and the others haven't figured it out yet."

"Well they _are _pretty dense."

"I can't argue with you on that one."

Utsusemimaru wandered into the kitchen amidst the two of them talking. Amy turned around and nearly bumped into him if Souji hadn't steadied her.

"Utchy! You're awake!" she gasped.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down," answered the samurai.

"How are you feeling?" Souji asked from beside Amy.

The Thundering Brave looked over at the Slashing Brave. "Does he know about us Amy-dono?"

Said Kyoryuger inclined her head. "Souji-kun figured it out."

A soft chuckle escaped the samurai's lips. "I was wondering when someone will figure it out."

"The others are block heads," Souji said with a smirk.

* * *

After the Shinkengers carried a fainted Takeru through the doors of the Shiba Mansion, Hikoma nearly burst a vein after finding out what he had done and reprimanded the Samurai of Fire sharply for the risk he took. Since the attack from Yuki-Onna, Mako and Kotoha have been out cold and hadn't awoken. A worried Chiaki refused to leave the young Samurai of Earth's side, having locked himself in her room and only came out during meal times.

Takeru, Ryuunosuke, and Genta were sitting in the meeting room when Kurokos appeared bearing the mark of the Shiba Clan. The Samurai of Light was the first overjoyed as he jumped up and ran excitedly towards the door.

Shiba Kaoru, the former 18th lord and Samurai of Fire, emerged from the entryway dressed in a elegant kimono with sprigs of the Sakura blossoms decorating her hair. Despite not being the leader of the Shinkengers after passing on the mantle to her adopted son Takeru, she stilled commanded authority and power when present.

"Hime," Ryuunosuke and Genta greeted while bowing their heads.

"Haha Ue," Takeru said.

To be honest it felt a bit weird for the 19th lord to call a girl younger than him mother, but she did adopt him and pass her title down.

"I heard the news from Hikoma. Is it true that a Gedoushuu hybrid has emerged?"

"Yes," confirmed Takeru.

Kaoru folded the length of the kimono under her legs and knelt down on the tatami. "With the defeat of Doukoku we were sure the Sanzu River was gone. It seems that we have mistakened in our vigil. Now a new Gedoushuu is unleashed. Tell me more about this Yuki-Onna."

"She is a hybrid between a Gedoushuu and something called a Deboss. Her powers are strong. Stronger than the previous Gedoushuu we have faced. My fire element is a clear weakness against her powers of ice but she emerged unscathed from a combined attack between myself and King."

"King?" Kaoru arched a eyebrow.

"He's the leader of the Kyoryugers," explained Takeru.

The former 18th lord sat up even straighter. "Kyoryugers?"

"That's right! We are the bravest people on earth!" shouted King as he entered the room.

Tanba immediately jumped up. "Don't be rude around Hime! More importantly who are you people!?"

"Tanba!" Kaoru sent her retainer a sharp look.

He sat back down meekly beside Hikoma, who had to hide a laugh within a cough.

Daigo looked over to Kaoru. "Who are you?"

"I am the former 18th lord of the Shiba Clan. The former ShinkenRed, Samurai of Fire, and the adoptive mother of Takeru."

"Eh!"

Takeru sighed. "It's a long story. One that I will tell you another day. More importantly King this is my mother Shiba Kaoru. She's here to learn more about the monster we fought today."

"That reminded me. Takeru we have a request from Torin to meet you."

"Torin?"

"He's our mentor and the one who recruited us to become the Kyoryugers. He's interested in meeting you after hearing what you did for Utchy," Daigo rubbed the back of his head.

The 19th lord exchanged brief looks with his teammates. Ryuunosuke had a frown on his face like usual, Genta gave a thumbs up, Chiaki was...still missing, while Kaoru gave her nod of approval.

"I will meet with this Torin but two of my members are still injured."

"Takeru," Mako called out to the Samurai of Fire from the corridor as she walked out with Kotoha.

Ignoring the presence of the others in room and forgetting his status as lord momentarily, Takeru went over to the Samurai of Heaven and hugged her against his chest. The move startled Mako as she gave a soft gasp. Chiaki and Kotoha gave a giggle. Ryuunosuke opened his mouth wide agape. Genta smirked. Kaoru remained impassive. Opening his eyes after several moments Takeru only then realized what he had just done and quickly pulled away from Mako.

"H-How are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine now."

"Great. Are you ready for some walking?"

* * *

Torin, Amy, Souji, and Utsusemimaru were in the Spirit Base awaiting the return of the others when two lights appeared out of nowhere. The lights stopped in front of them and faded away to reveal the Spirit Rangers of the past. Ramirez the Steel Brave, and Tessai the Charging Brave. Both had fought the Deboss Army in the past with their respective Zyudenryu partners Ankydon and Bunpachy. Despite having perished during the battle, their spirits remained on earth through the connection with their partners, and both have now entrusted the current Kyoryugers with Ankydon and Bunpachy.

"Ramirez! Tessai!" Torin exclaimed.

"Torin we came back when we sensed a shift in the force," Tessai said.

"So you've felt it too?" murmured the Wise God.

"What happened while we were away searching for Bragigas?"

"It's a rather long story," Souji said.

"We have time," Ramirez said rather jokingly.

The other three Kyoryugers giggled.

Before the Spirit Rangers could ask what was going on the base lit up with a white glow. Daigo returned with the entire Shinkenger team as they stepped off the platform.

"Wow this place is so big!" Kotoha said in awe.

"Oh it's Ramirez and Tessai!" Daigo said.

Takeru found himself gazing upon what appeared to be a talking bird entity. "You must be Torin?"

"Well spotted. I take it you are this Takeru that King told me about?"

A nod.

"You are the leader of the Shinkengers?"

"Yes."

Torin stroked his chin. "There is much to discuss. Please have a seat."

Hesitantly the Shinkengers followed their lord as they sat around a square table made of stone. Twelve pairs of eyes fell upon the Gaburivolvers lined up one next to another. Spotting what they were staring at, the Kyoryugers grabbed their weapons and tied the holsters around their legs.

"Tell me about this power of yours that helped Utsusemimaru."

Takeru rested his chin on his hands. "I am the Samurai of Fire. Within my body is an abundance of Fire Mojikara. Shinkengers fight by utilizing this Mojikara and we can also channel this power into others. Your friend and two of my vassals have been hit with the needles of Yuki-Onna. Since her powers are that of ice, only a fire element would be able to counteract the poison long enough for us to come up with a way to defeat her."

"I see," Torin looked over to the rest of the Shinkengers. "They are your vassals you said?"

"Yes. I am the 19th lord of the Shiba Clan. We have been protecting the world from Doukoku and the Sanzu River for centuries. When we defeated him several years ago we thought the world was safe, but clearly we were wrong."

The Wise God nodded his head when suddenly a gust of wind blew through his long whiskers.

"Deboss monster!"

"Is it her again?" Daigo asked as he jumped up.

"It could very well be. Be careful of her this time Kyoryugers and do not let Utsusemimaru overwork himself."

Amy discreetly squeezed the samurai's hand, an action only the Slashing Brave caught. "We won't let him," she said with determination.

"Follow us!" Daigo called to the Shinkengers.

They departed with Spirit Base.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tessai murmured as he watched the entourage fade.

Ramirez clasped his friend on the shoulder. "Have some faith in them Mister Grey. They are the current Kyoryugers and we have entrusted our wills to them after all."

Tessai cocked his head to look at his friend through his visor. "You have a point. Let us resume our search for Bragigas then."

Torin bid the two farewell as they turned into lights and flew away.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Action in chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know Kyoryuger isn't finished yet but I couldn't help myself XD I had to write this before I went insane! The dream I had the other night starring a certain Kyoryuger was evidence enough that I'm a official fangirl of his now haha. Therefore I decided to write this out.**

**Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. **

**Sentai Groups: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**This story is dedicated to my sis (you know who you are) for always being a fan of my writings hahaha. It's awesome becoming friends with you! Let's get together one day in England for a spot of tea! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Monochromatic World**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Cost Of Sacrifice**

Yuki-Onna was awaiting both teams by the mountain side calmly. Today's plan to lure out the two groups were of major importance. Chaos and Shitari had found a way to strengthen her even more but that required the hearts of pure girls. Girls that belonged to either team. Therefore today's fight was a decoy to distract either team while Shitari and Chaos prepare a transportation spell off site, away from all the fighting to avoid any distractions.

The hybrid lifted up her veiled face when she sensed the teams approaching. The rings on her staff rattled as she gripped the middle section.

"Yuki-Onna!" she heard someone cry.

"This will be the last time we fight. The next time we meet shall be your deaths," she said as a arm lifted up to fire white orbs at them.

Both groups rolled aside to avoid the orbs while pulling out their devices. The Shinkengers retrieved their Shodophones, the Kyoryugers pulled out their Zyudenchi and their Gaburivolvers. Takeru flipped his open and switched it to brush mode.

"Ippitsu Sojou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

Daigo looked at his team and smiled. "Let's do this!"

"Brave In!"

Both teams transformed in brilliant flashes of light. Takeru pulled out his Shinkenmaru and held it out before him.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Chiaki."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

The 19th lord ran his hand along the blade of his weapon. "Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger! Maeru!"

Daigo stepped forward. "Kiba no Yusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Raimei no Yusha! KyoryuGold!"

All six members slammed their hands on the ground. "Shiji saikyo no brave! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

Yuki-Onna flew off the cliff and promptly engaged the groups in battle.

* * *

Takeru and Daigo were the first to spring into action as both drew their swords. Timing their attacks to perfection both warriors slashed at Yuki-Onna while she was distracted by the rest of their teams. The hybrid stumbled backward and into the grips of both teams.

"Tono! Do it now!" Ryuunosuke screamed.

"King!" Ian shouted.

Understanding what they were talking about the two leaders made their move. Reaching into the belt compartment to remove his Shishi Disk, Takeru placed it on his sword and gave it a spin. Flames engulfed the length of his weapon.

Daigo pulled out his Allomerus Zyudenchi and inserted it into his sword prior to cocking it.

**Allomerus!**

Now with both weapons consumed in flames the two leaders raised it skyward and struck with force.

"Kaen no Mai!"

The blades sunk into the shoulders of Yuki-Onna, who was prevented from escaping by both teams having hold on her arms. Channeling more and more of their powers, Takeru and Daigo managed to make their cuts deeper into her body before the hybrid broke free and sent them all flying.

Both groups crashed into the mountain and fell forward with multiple groans.

"I must commend you for that attack. Though it is futile in the end," Yuki-Onna stated.

Daigo saw through his visor the wounds that were supposedly there not a minute ago were gone. Healed. Like nothing had happened a minute ago.

"Is she immortal or something?" Nobuharu asked as they got back up.

Lifting both arms into the air slightly with her head tilted upward towards the blue sky, Yuki-Onna murmured something softly and her body began to glow brightly. Both teams shielded their visions briefly until the light faded.

To reveal two more copies of Yuki-Onna.

"Uso! She can clone herself!?" exclaimed Chiaki in shock.

"Look out!" Genta cried.

The three Yuki-Onna hybrids launched themselves at the teams. Takeru and Daigo took the original on. Ian, Souji, Nobuharu, Utsusemimaru, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, and Genta took the second one, leaving the third to the girls.

* * *

Mako, Kotoha, and Amy ended up fighting the third clone together. Yuki-Onna threw out ribbons which then became snagged around the feet of the two Shinkengers. Holding up two fingers in front of her, the hybrid sent jolts of energy coursing down the ribbons.

"Ah!" Mako and Kotoha screamed in agony.

Amy came to the rescue by cutting off the ribbons with her Gaburicaliber. Mako and Kotoha fell forward on the gravel while clutching their ankles. Dropping down on her knees the Horned Brave saw the area around their injuries had been burned through, melting through the shoes and the skin there. Blood poured out from the wounds, seeping into the ground and staining it a dark crimson.

"Mako! Kotoha!"

"G-Go! Save yourself!" Mako gritted out.

The Horned Brave gripped her weapon tightly and stood up to face the hybrid. She was beyond furious. They may have just met a few days ago but the three girls have formed a bond despite not actually talking much. No way was she going to run and leave them here.

"You can't...face this alone!" Kotoha added.

"I'm not alone," Amy replied.

Taking out her Gaburivolver and inserting one of her Zyudenchi into it, Amy ran the barrel of the gun down the length of her right arm, summoning her personal weapon.

"DriceLance!"

Jumping into the air with her arm thrust out Amy managed to break through Yuki-Onna's defense and inflicted a wound on her chest area. Her victory was short-lived as the hybrid somehow transferred the injury to her own chest. Amy was thrown backwards as searing pain tore through her muscles and she fell alongside her comrades, an arm held tightly against the injury.

"Amy!"

Struggling back to her feet Amy prepared to attack once more but Yuki-Onna threw more white orbs at the Horned Brave.

"No! Amy!" both samurais cried in horror.

When the smoke cleared away they were shocked to see two unfamiliar figures standing in front of the Horned Brave.

Amy looked at them through her visor. "W-Who are you?"

"More troublesome pests have appeared it seems," Yuki-Onna said.

The two new figures raised a hand into the air.

"Urawashi no Byakko! GaoWhite!" a feminine voice announced.

"Senritsu no Ginro! GaoSilver!" her companion said.

Unable to support herself any longer Amy collapsed on the ground. The white warrior knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"White look after them."

"Be careful Silver," she replied.

* * *

Tsukumaro jumped into the fight with his Hustler Rod in saber mode. Wielding the weapon like a sword, he lunged at the enemy and stabbed her several times in the abdomen. She kicked him in the chest to draw distance but the Sparkling Silver Wolf regained his composure and countered. The more he fought the enemy, the more he was reminded of someone from his past.

Caught up in his thoughts the Gaoranger failed to see a staff come swinging his way. The force of the impact crashed against his helmet and he was sent airborne. The hard ground greeted him rather painfully as he landed heavily on his back.

"Silver!"

He coughed. "I'm alright."

Yuki-Onna charged at the incapacitated girls with intent to finish them but Tsukumaro grabbed her around the waist, throwing her off track as they rolled several feet away. Again images flashed in the ancient warrior's head as he rolled.

Pushing her aside once they were far enough from danger, Tsukumaro quickly switched his weapon back to saber mode and flung himself into the air.

"Ginro Mangetsu Giri!"

His attack caught the hybrid by surprise and she was throw into the air while he landed back on his feet. Wasting no time he switched his weapon to Break mode and pulled out his three Gao Jewels. Swiping the area in front of him to generate his laser pool, Tsukumaro placed the three jewels in it and took aim.

"Jaki Gyokusai!"

He shot the orbs forward and watched as the enemy was hit. She exploded in the air and fell back against the ground with a loud 'thump.' Getting back onto her feet as her body started to melt, the bandages around her face fell away to reveal sapphire orbs.

Eyes that the warrior recognized.

"No...it can't be..." he said in shock.

Before he could confirm his suspicions the enemy had melted into a puddle of water and was gone.

"Silver!" he suddenly heard Sae cry.

Shaking the thought from his head he whirled around and ran over to where Sae was. What he found was a strange symbol surrounding the three girls from before. They were slowly sinking into the ground and no matter what Sae tried, she couldn't free them.

"Silver! What do we do?"

Tsukumaro was silent.

* * *

Ian and the others defeated the second clone rather easily and rushed to join their leaders in fighting the original. Takeru and Daigo were at the end of the line, their strength drained, and bodies exhausted. Even with the help of their team backing them up, they were no match for the powerful hybrid. She easily sent them flying into the air and was held there by her power.

Making simple motions with her hands Yuki-Onna watched as the teams clutched at their throats. Just as she was about to choke them all to death, a new attack broke her hold on the humans.

"Jaki Gyokusai!"

She ducked to avoid the hit but her grip on the teams slackened and they fell back. The sky turned black and crackled with electricity and lightning, signaling that her job was done.

"It seems like you've managed to live to see another day," she said.

"Don't mess with us!" Daigo yelled.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed the absence of your teammates."

"What do you mean!"

Yuki-Onna pointed a hand to the left and everyone turned to look.

Utsusemimaru, Chiaki, and Takeru were boiling with fury when they saw what was going on.

"Give them back!" the Samurai of Wood shouted as the trio attempted to hit her.

Their path was blocked by two strange figures. "No. You cannot fight her in this condition."

Utsusemimaru tensed when he heard the voice.

With another crackle of lightning the hybrid disappeared from view along with the girls.

"Amy-dono!"

"Kotoha!"

"Mako!"

* * *

The Thundering Brave punched the ground repeatedly until his hands began to bled. How could he have let this happen! Why didn't he protect her? Now she's gone! Gone because of his inability to guard her like he promised!

"Utchy, punishing yourself won't bring Amy back," King said gently.

"I should've been there King-dono. Now she's gone because of me," Utsusemimaru said bitterly.

"We'll get her back."

Getting back up the samurai turned to the new strangers and looked at the male.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Like a old friend I've met before," he said.

The figure reverted back to his civilian form and the samurai widened his eyes. "It can't be..."

"It is me Utsusemimaru."

"H-How?" Utsusemimaru also reverted back.

"It's a long story."

Daigo and the Kyoryugers changed back as well. "Utchy who is he?"

"He's a friend from a long time ago."

The figure turned to Daigo and held a hand out. "I am Ogami Tsukumaro. This is my companion Taiga Sae. Like Utsusemimaru I too come from the past."

"The Sengoku period?" asked the Slashing Brave.

"The Heian."

"How on earth did you two meet from different periods of Japanese history?" Ian asked in confusion.

Tsukumaro placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's just say GaoGod brought in a little help from the outside when we fought against Hyakkimaru."

"This is making my head hurt," complained Genta.

Takeru exchanged a look with Daigo. "Let us return and discuss this more thoroughly."

* * *

When Amy awoke she was shocked to find herself in a strange place. Her hands and feet were bound with heavy chains, and her Gaburivolver was missing. Someone stirred beside her and the Horned Brave shifted to find Mako and Kotoha lying on the straw-filled wood.

"Mako! Kotoha!"

"Amy?...where are we?" asked a disoriented Mako.

"You are aboard the Rokumon Junk," a new voice interrupted.

A rather short and stubby figure emerged from the shadows. Based on his appearance alone, Amy was reminded of a squid, for the back of its head was elongated. She repressed the urge to shudder.

"Shitari!"

"Good to see you Shinkengers, and you as well Kyoryuger."

"What do you want with us!" Kotoha hissed.

Mako was taken aback by her friend's tone.

The Gedoushuu cackled. "Do not worry about why you are here. Soon you will cease to exist and your bodies will belong to us! You see, we plan to have Yuki-Onna absorb your pure hearts to raise her powers even more, and in the process you will be under her control entirely! Imagine the faces of your loved ones when they face you on the battlefield! That will just speed up the poison from her needles even more!"

"No! We won't let you!" Amy said angrily.

"It is not up to you to decide," Shitari pulled out objects from the inside of his robe.

"Our Shodophones!" gasped the Samurai of Heaven.

"My Gaburivolver!" added the Horned Brave.

"We are not as stupid as you think Kyoryuger."

Chaos also emerged from the shadows and stopped next to Shitari.

"Deboss!"

"Soon the world will belong to us!" Shitari cackled in glee.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Kyoryuger isn't finished yet but I couldn't help myself XD I had to write this before I went insane! The dream I had the other night starring a certain Kyoryuger was evidence enough that I'm a official fangirl of his now haha. Therefore I decided to write this out.**

**Summary: With the defeat of Doukoku the Shinkengers thought their duty to defend the Earth is over. Little did they know that the Gedoushuu will rise once again with the help of new villains. This time they are forced to fight alongside Earth's newest group of heroes. The people of the dragons. **

**Sentai Groups: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**This story is dedicated to my sis (you know who you are) for always being a fan of my writings hahaha. It's awesome becoming friends with you! Let's get together one day in England for a spot of tea! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Monochromatic World**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Powerless**

"Damn it!" Chiaki cursed out loud as he punched the wall with one hand.

The atmosphere within the Shiba Mansion was thick with tension. Kurokos flitted about with medical kits, bandaging various wounds and injuries sustained by both teams. The Shinkengers were the most quiet of all, having had two of their members kidnapped. Only the Samurai of Wood was active, punching the wall and hurting his hand even more.

"Chiaki if you punch the wall anymore you'll leave a dent," Ryuunosuke said.

"She's gone you idiot! How can you be so senseless!" retorted Chiaki angrily.

"You think I'm not upset about what happened?"

Takeru slammed his hand on the table. "Enough!" he said sharply to his friends.

The two glared at each other briefly and then promptly ignored one another.

"Bickering amongst ourselves won't bring back Mako or Kotoha," continued the 19th lord.

"What we need right now is a miracle," murmured Daigo as he flinched slightly at a bandage being applied over his face.

"It's clear our current level of powers are not enough to defeat Yuki-Onna. On top of that she has taken Mako, Kotoha, and Amy to some unknown place. We cannot act rashly without a thorough plan."

Chiaki left the room at that point, unable to go on hearing to what the others have to say. Takeru didn't say anything as his friend departed. His heart and soul were in turmoil just as much as the Samurai of Wood was currently. Flicking his gaze over to the only samurai on the Kyoryuger team, the 19th lord knew he was just as upset based on the way his eyebrows furrowed together. As much as he wanted to scream in agony over being unable to protect Mako, Takeru knew he had to keep himself composed for the sake of his team. For now he had another problem on his mind.

"Tell us who you are," he said to the two new people.

"Like I said before my name is Ogami Tsukumaro, and this is my companion Taiga Sae. We are both members of the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers."

"So there are more teams besides us who also defend earth?" Ian said from his corner.

Tsukumaro nodded. "We fought against the Orgs in the past."

"How do you know Utchy?" Daigo couldn't help but ask.

"When I first fought against Hyakkimaru 1000 years ago. The current Gaorangers back then were unable to stop him, so GaoGod reached across time and chose a brave warrior to help us fight. That warrior was Utsusemimaru, a samurai from the Sengoku period, and he was already chosen by his Zyudenchi partner Pteragordon. His new powers aided us immensely and we managed to drive Hyakkimaru back. Once that battle was done, GaoGod returned him to his normal time but we've forged a bond of friendship."

"That clears everything up," Nobuharu stated.

Kaoru turned her sharp gaze onto the ancient warrior. "If you were alive 1000 years ago, then how is it you are here in our modern time? Surely you cannot be immortal."

Tsukumaro and Sae looked at each other.

"Silver donned a cursed mask back then in an attempt to defeat Hyakkimaru once and for all. Unfortunately the mask's powers were too great for him to handle and he became corrupted. He transformed into Duke Org Rouki and fought against us. We managed to break the curse and return him back to his human form."

"I see," the former 18th head replied.

* * *

Amy rammed herself against the bars of the cell, hoping to find a weak spot amongst the wood to break through and escape. Her efforts were futile. The wood was solid and held against her assaults. Exhausted and drained of her energy, the Horned Brave crumpled against the floor in a heap, fighting back tears that were threatening to pour down her face.

Wriggling her way over to the weeping girl, Mako placed her bound hands on Amy's shoulders soothingly.

"It'll be alright," she said in a kind voice.

"What is this place...why are we here..." Amy sobbed as her body trembled.

"I can only guess we are on the Sanzu River," the Samurai of Heaven answered.

"Eh?"

"The Gedoushuu thrive on the Sanzu River, feeding upon the negative emotions of humans in order to overflow it so they can invade our world. We stopped it from happening when we destroyed Doukoku but it appears Shitari managed to survive."

Amy sat up and leaned her head against Mako's shoulder. "I miss them...King...Ian...Souji-kun...Nou-san...and Utchy..."

If Mako could rub the girl's back she could but her hands were bound. "I know. I miss Takeru and the others as well."

The moment she mentioned Takeru's name, a sharp pain shot through Mako's body and she cringed in pain as the poison of the needles coursed closer to her heart.

"You've been hit with the needles," Amy said when she felt the older girl flinch.

"It's nothing," Mako flinched again when another round of pain erupted.

"Mako-chan..."

The three girls huddled together for a moment of comfort which was then broken by the arrival of Shitari and Yuki-Onna. Wordlessly the Gedoushuu opened the gate of the cell and roughly grabbed the girls by the ends of the ropes, dragging them out of the confined space.

"Time for you three to play your part," Shitari cackled.

"We'll never become your pawns!" hissed Amy as she jerked her hands.

Yuki-Onna responded by jabbing the Horned Brave in the stomach with her staff. Amy coughed loudly and doubled over on the floor, curling up into a fetal position.

"That is not for you to decide," Yuki-Onna stated.

As much as the girls protested against what was going to come, they were powerless against the Gedoushuu and hybrid. Bringing them up to the front of the Rokumon Junk, Shitari made them kneel on their knees while he took a position beside Chaos, who had come down to add his powers to the ritual.

"Yuki-Onna my dear, take your position."

She complied by moving to stand in between the Gedoushuu and Deboss.

Stamping the end of his staff several times on the wood, Shitari started chanting in a strange language. Chaos held up a hand and also started chanting. A purple magic seal formed under the girls as they stared in bewilderment and terror. Yuki-Onna added her staff to the chanting, rattling the rings on the end as she closed her eyes.

"Soon you will belong to Yuki-Onna!" Chaos said.

Amy suddenly felt something deep within her chest and she pressed a hand against it. It felt like something was fighting its way out of her body, like million of claws threatening to rip apart her very being. Then with a loud cry her mouth opened and a glowing orb floated out, her body slumped against the ground while the hybrid reached out to grab it in her hand.

"Amy!"

The remaining two didn't get a chance to find out what happened because the very same thing that just happened to Amy, happened to them as well. Yuki-Onna grabbed the other two orbs and held them in her palm.

"These three orbs represent those girl's souls. Adding it to your own body will increase your powers dramatically. However be aware that should those pesky Shinkengers or Kyoryugers break the hold on these girls, their souls will return and you will feel a decrease in power."

"I will make sure they do not find out," Yuki-Onna vowed as she absorbed the orbs.

Power surged through the hybrid's body, empowering her with a feeling she never felt before.

"As for these empty husks, I will cast a spell to put them under your control. Use them as you wish," Chaos said.

"I thank you Chaos-sama."

"No it is I who has to thank you for ridding me of those Kyoryugers. Now I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain Shitari. The waters of the Sanzu River will speed up the revival process of Deboss-sama."

Shitari nodded his head. "Of course Chaos. I shall begin preparations immediately for the transfer process."

Yuki-Onna turned her attention to the three bodies.

_Revenge is at hand..._

* * *

Within the quiet walls of the well protected Shiba Mansion was a wide awake Utsusemimaru. Unable to sleep after the day's events, the Thundering Brave found himself wandering into the garden under the starry night sky. He sighed heavily. His mind was on Amy, and the rest of himself was full of guilt for being unable to save her.

"You alright there?"

Tsukumaro joined his friend.

"Though it warms my heart to see you again in this life, I cannot smile right now Shirogane."

"I know what you're going through. You miss that girl...the pink one right?"

"Amy-dono helped me out a lot in this modern world. I couldn't even protect her in the end," Utsusemimaru curled his hands into fists.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself either."

Silence.

Tsukumaro folded his arms across his chest. "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I fought against that...Yuki-Onna earlier, I managed to cut off the bandages around her eyes."

The Thundering Brave faced his friend. "What of it?"

"Her eyes reminded me of _her._"

"Her as in..."

"Yes. Shirayuki-Hime."

"That can't be..."

The ancient warrior stared at his G-Brace. "I can't be sure but those eyes...they were just like hers."

"Do you think..."

"Yes. There is a high possibility that Yuki-Onna is actually Shirayuki-Hime."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Short chapter I know, but chapter 6 will be longer!_


End file.
